Parental Control
by Shealyn
Summary: What happens when Jude's mom forces her and Tommy to go on the show Parental Control? ... Slight AU. Jommy, always. Oneshot.


So I decided to post this oneshot while my brain epically fails at coming up with the next chapter for _Where Does It Hurt_. (If you haven't read that yet go check it out please :) ) Gah. I hope I'll be able to post something for that soon.

This is a little different from the show. Jude's parents are still together. Jude never met Speid or Jamie. Jude never went to London. (yay! The right choice. ;) )There might be mistakes but oh well. I'm being really lazy right now and I don't want to check it.

**Disclaimah:** Do not own _Parental Control_ or anything from _Instant Star_. Or else the show would still be going and there would be 632454441356434 Jommy babies.

* * *

"This is ridiculous, Mom! I don't understand why you're doing this," Jude said as she sat in her parents' kitchen and looked at the paper in her hands. "What...? I don't understand, I really don't," she repeated incredulously. _Parental Control_ was at the top of the paper and below it was a letter to her mom and dad explaining how everything would work. How Jude's parents would pick out two guys for Jude to go on a date with, in hopes of replacing her boyfriend, Tommy.

Tommy... she smiled at the thought of him. How could she ever replace him? He wasn't a bad guy! And her parents should know that! Tommy loved her, he really did. So what if they had been dating for almost four years and there hadn't been any talk of a marriage? So what if it was almost killing Jude that there hadn't been? _So what?_

"Honey, I wish you would understand," her mom sighed. "I just don't trust him, you know I never have. And I'm sure you father doesn't either."

"Dad?" Jude asked in a quiet voice as she looked at him.

He saw her pleading eyes and it broke his heart. Stuart did trust Tommy and he could tell how much the two were in love. Tommy would never hurt her. "I do," he gave in. He saw her mom's eyes narrow at him, "I'm sorry, but I do Vicky. We don't need to go through with all of this. He loves her, a lot, and nothings going to break them apart. Not some show, not some other boy that she hardly knows. Nothing, we're just wasting time."

Jude smiled at her dad. "Thank you," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Well, we're doing it. Whether you two like it or not." Victoria said and left the kitchen.

Stuart squeezed his daughter, "I'm sorry about your mother. I know you're disappointed and I know you want her to love him just like you do."

"Yeah," she sighed defeated. _But,_ said a voice in her head, _what if her mom was right?_ Jude shook her head, no, she was wrong.

"What's wrong honey?" He noticed the confused look in her eyes.

"What if... what if Mom is right?" Her voice shook. "What if Tommy isn't the right guy for me? Lately there's been this voice in my head always telling me what if and but and making me doubt everything. And it's just a coincidence that this show comes up as this as been happening?"

"Jude, stop it." Her father lifted her chin up. "Don't let your mom make you doubt your relationship with Tommy. You two are perfect for each other."

"And I know that now," she gave him another hug. "Thank you. Now I'm going to make sure Tommy knows it too and doesn't flip when he finds out about this."

Stuart laughed and followed her to the door, "Have a safe trip home."

Jude laughed, "Our apartment is only ten minutes away, Dad. Don't worry."

"I always worry about you, you're my little girl. And I want you to be happy so I'll try to convince your mom not to do this."

"Alright, thank you so much, Dad. I love you!"

"I love you, too." Stuart said. "And don't forget that Tommy loves you too."

"I won't," she shook her head. Jude walked to her car and got in. But as she drove away there was that voice saying, _what if that wasn't enough?_

Jude walked into her and Tommy's apartment with a headache. This was too much. This whole trying-to-replace-Tommy-because-I-don't-trust-him thing from her mom was getting to her. She set her keys down on the table next to the door. "Tommy? Are you home," she called out to him.

When Jude got no response she sighed and was disappointed. She hadn't seen him in three days because he was on some trip for G-Major. She really wanted to see him, to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him she loved him. Jude wanted him to get those what ifs out of her head.

Jude walked past the hallway that led to their bedroom and into their living room. Two arms wrapped themselves around her waist and someone started kissing her neck. Jude screamed, even though she knew who it was, and turned around. "Tommy, don't scare me like that," she laughed.

"I'm sorry, Jude." he tried his best not to chuckle at her scream. "I missed you," Tommy said as he rubbed his nose against hers.

A chill was sent down her spine and she pecked his lips. "I missed you, too." Jude wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Remind me next time I leave to bring you with me," he kissed her fully on the lips and his hands grabbed her hair as he pulled her with him to the couch.

By the time their kiss was over, Jude was breathless. "Not if you're going to give me kisses like that when you come back home," she gasped for air but went in for another kiss.

"Trust me, there would plenty of kisses like that there and when we got home," he said after their kiss ended. Tommy noticed the sad look in her eyes, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me," he asked hurt.

"Yes! I am," she replied quickly and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's just," she sighed. "My mom has been being, I don't know." She closed her eyes as Tommy started to trace circles on her back. "You know that show _Parental Control_," she felt Tommy nod and she continued, "My mom is doing it. She says she doesn't trust you but I said that's ridiculous and that she should..." Jude trailed off as she noticed Tommy stopped the circles and rested his hand on her back. _Don't stop_, she thought. Jude looked up at Tommy to see his reaction but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Tommy, are you alright?" She looked at his blank face.

"Yeah, I... never been better!" His heart was pounding. Her parents didn't trust him? He would admit that he did some stupid things to Jude when they had started dating but now four years into their relationship he thought he was doing everything right. Tommy loved Jude more than anyone or anything else he had ever loved, she was his world and he thought her parents knew that. Especially Jude's dad! He looked up to him ever since Stuart had finally accepted that Tommy was in Jude's life for good. He was like the dad that Tommy never had and it made him really upset to know that Stuart didn't trust him. "Why don't they trust me?"

"Oh Tommy," she heard the hurt in his voice and she hugged him tightly. "I don't know," she cried "I want my Mom to."

"What about your dad?"

"He does! He told me he trusts you and he is going to try to get my mom to not go through with this." She saw the distant look in his eyes, "hey, Tommy," she brought a hand to his face and stroked his cheek. Tommy looked at Jude with sad eyes. "Don't let it get to you, we're going to be fine even if we have to go on this stupid show, alright?"

"You're going to pick me right," he asked, his voice rough, and he felt as if he was going to cry.

She swore she felt her heartbreak. "Yes, Tommy," and Jude _did _cry. "Do you even have to ask? Why would you think I wouldn't?" Jude couldn't believe he did. They had been through so much together, why would she pick some guy she hardly knew over him? "It hurts me that you would even think that, of course I'll pick you."

"I don't know," Tommy squeezed her from where she was sitting on his lap as she buried her head in his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"We can't let this tear us apart, Tommy. I love you," Jude said through her tears.

"I know. We won't," Tommy massaged her neck, "I love you, too." Jude continued to cry and Tommy lifted her face to his. He kissed the tears below her eyes, "Please stop crying babe, you're going to make me cry."

"How can I not cry, Tommy," Jude asked in a whisper. "My mom doesn't trust you and you're doubting our relationship, I..." Jude shook her head.

"Sh, Jude. I don't doubt anything, okay?" Tommy rested his forehead against hers,"I love you and I know we can make it through this. Believe me, believe in us, please?"

"I do, Tommy. I really do," she got out of Tommy's lap and stood up, "but I don't think you do."

"Jude," he whispered as she walked away into their bedroom. He did believe in them! But how could he not doubt anything if he was going to have to go on this show? And what was Jude thinking now? Would she still pick him? Of course she would... right? He sighed, he needed some rest.

Tommy walked into their room and saw Jude sitting on their bed crying, He frowned and got ready before walking to their bed and pulling Jude into his lap. Tommy's heart dropped to his stomach when he heard Jude start to cry harder. "Jude," he whispered.

"Go away, Tommy," she cleared her throat and wiped her tears. Jude didn't want Tommy to see her crying over him. Jude laid down with her back turned toward him. "Can you sleep in the guest room tonight?"

"Oh, Jude." His heart sunk. "No, no I won't." He kissed her shoulder. "I believe in us, Jude. I really do. I love you so much, I'm not going to give up that easily."

"Tommy, I know you love me, but that's not always enough," she sobbed. "You know what hurts the most," now she didn't care about him seeing her crying, she turned back around, "my dad was telling me that _nothing_ could break us apart, not even this dumb show, but it is!"

"No, it's not, Jude," his voice cracked, "don't say that."

She shook her head, "I... it's true!" Jude had to stop talking! With each word they spoke her heart broke.

A few tears had escaped Tommy's eyes. "You don't think that, Jude." It was breaking his heart too! "We're not going to break up are we?"

Jude bit her lip and ignored what he just said. "If you're not going to sleep in the guest room tonight, I'll do it instead." Jude avoided looking in Tommy's eyes. Stop, she wanted to yell. Jude didn't want to break up with him! She wanted to be with him forever and before having dinner with her parents she thought they would be together forever. But now, she wasn't so sure.

Tommy wanted to be with her forever too! And he thought she did too, but she hadn't said no to his question. "Jude," he said, but couldn't continue to say what he wanted because he started to cry. Tommy decided that maybe all the needed was a little space tonight, even if they already had some for the past three days. He kissed her forehead and got up. "I'll go. Goodnight," he manged to get out and he left the room.

Tommy laid down on the bed in the guest room and recalled how happy they were when Tommy first came home, by now they should have been fooling around in their bedroom, at least that's what he thought they would have been doing if it weren't for that stupid show. He recalled Jude's lips on his own, he wished that they still were on his, he wished this would all go away.

He couldn't get any sleep, Tommy wanted to just hold on to her forever... he wanted to tell Jude that he loved her. He realized that this was the first night in a long time that they didn't tell each other that they loved the other before going to bed. Sure, they had gotten into fights before, but they had always been over by the end of the night.

Tommy realized in that moment how much he needed Jude. He needed her in his life. He promised himself that he was going to make it up to her. He promised himself that he was going to do all he could to convince her that he believed in them, because he did. Tommy promised himself that the next chance he got, he would ask her to marry him, because he loved her and he needed her, forever.

Jude woke up in the middle of the night with a heavy heart. She looked around and remembered that Tommy wasn't with her. Jude frowned as she recalled what had happened tonight. She grabbed a blanket and walked out into the hallway. Jude walked into the guest room and saw Tommy asleep. He looked restless. He kept moving around and he wore a worried expression."Tommy," she whispered to herself.

She walked over to the bed and laid next to him. Jude needed Tommy right now. _They_ needed each other right now if they were going to make it through this. She cuddled into him as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist.. "Jude," his eyes flutter opened, "I'm so glad you came."

"Me too," she pecked his lips. "Now go back to sleep." Jude knew that when they woke up in the morning they weren't going to be okay again, but for now she could pretend.

Jude woke up and didn't see Tommy anywhere. She sighed and got ready for the day. When she was done, Jude left the house. She drove to her parents' house to see if her mom had changed her mind and to talk to her dad about what had happened with Tommy. Jude prayed that her father convinced her mom not to go through with the show. She didn't know what would happen between Tommy and her if this show was happening. Jude got to the house and saw Tommy and her dad hugging each other. Jude squinted, were those tears in her dad's eyes?

She got out of the car and walked over to them, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," Stuart quickly said and wiped his eyes. "My allergies are really bad this time of year," he lied.

"Hi Jude," Tommy whispered and gave her a small smile. She smiled back at him but he noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes like it always would.

"Hey," she said as he pecked her cheek. She noticed that his lips didn't linger a second or two longer like they usually did. Jude felt tears coming but she promised herself to keep it together until Tommy left.

"I, um, need to go, I'll see you later Jude," it wasn't a statement but more of a question.

She nodded her head, afraid if she said anything her tears would start. Jude watched him silently get into his car and leave.

"I'm sorry, Jude but I couldn't get your mom to stop. We have to go interview guys today and you'll go on your dates tomorrow," Stuart didn't notice that his daughter's heart was breaking. Jude started to cry and ran into her father's arms. "Honey I know you don't want to do this but it's going to be okay. You'll pick Tommy and everything will be back to normal."

"That's not... I know that I can just pick Tommy," she gasped for air through her tears.

"Then what's wrong?"

"This is tearing me and Tommy apart. I know you said it wouldn't but it is," Jude said. "I thought we were stronger than this. But when he came home last night and I told him what had happened at dinner it was like he stopped believing in us." Jude told her dad everything else that happened.

"I don't believe that," Stuart shook his head. She was talking about the Tommy that just came over and begged Victoria to trust him and that had just asked Stuart if he could marry his daughter? That's why he had been crying, because he knew no matter what his answer was that his little girl was growing up and going to get married. "He just..." he sighed he couldn't tell her that. "Tommy practically got on his knees and begged your mom to trust him."

"He did?"

"Yes, he believes in you two, alright," he reassured his daughter. "And I can understand if he got a little scared that you would pick someone else over himself because your mom doesn't trust him. You're his everything, don't forget that."

"Okay," she hoped that her dad was right.

"C'mon, let's go inside. They have the part of the tape made where they introduce the boyfriend," he knew she was going to hate it. He didn't like it at all! It wasn't really Tommy they were showing, they made him look bad.

She sat on the couch and watched the tape. It was awful! They made it look like Tommy went to the clubs every night and hooked up with girls. Which Jude knew wasn't true! Every night Jude was in Tommy's arms at their apartment. Jude turned it off, "This is awful, they made Tommy look like an ass. He's not really like that."

"I know, Jude. Even your mom thinks that they took it a _little _too far."

Jude sighed, "But only a little, right?" She shook her head, "How can Mom really think that Tommy is like that? He's so far from that. I wish she wouldn't do this to us. It's not going to change anything. I'm not going to pick any of the other two guys you pick." After watching that Jude realized she needed to go talk to Tommy, she needed to tell him that they could make it through this.

Her dad saw the determined look in her eyes, "Are you going to go?" Jude looked at her dad confused. "Are you going to go tell him?"

How did he know that's what she was thinking? "Yeah," she got off the couch and ran to the door. "Tell Mom I said good luck trying to find someone to replace the irreplaceable."

"Oh trust me I will," Stuart laughed at her.

"Bye, Dad. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a sad smile.

"Bye, Jude." He hugged her. "It'll be okay."

Jude nodded, "I know, Dad."

Tommy wasn't there when she got home. He wasn't there for lunch and he wasn't home for dinner. Jude placed her plate in the sink and heard a clank. Crap, she thought. She hadn't meant to put it in that forcefully. Jude sighed and looked at the clock, _10:26_. She had waited for Tommy to come home to eat dinner with him but it had gotten real late so she ate without him. Maybe all of this was a sign. Maybe because everything was working out it meant they weren't meant to be.

She went to bed alone again, not having a clue where Tommy was. Right before she was about to fall asleep she heard Tommy walk into their room. "Jude, are you still awake," he whispered.

"Yeah," she answered and sat up. "Where were you? I tried calling you and texting you but you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry. My phone must have been off," he said as he pulled his pants and shirt off. "Darius called me into work," Tommy told her from the bathroom.

"But it's the weekend."

"Yeah, I know. But there was an emergency meeting that I had to be there for and-" he was about to say he had to go shopping but he stopped himself. Jude would have asked him what for and he didn't want to tell her he went shopping for an engagement ring.

"Oh," she replied. Tommy got into the bed and pulled the blankets over the both of them. He pulled Jude to him and sighed in content, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Tommy kissed the lips that he had been missing all day.

"That's okay," she pulled away and he started to kiss her neck. "Tommy," she sighed. Jude bit her tongue to keep her from moaning as Tommy found the sensitive spot on her neck. "We still need to talk about what happened last night."

He continued kissing her neck, "Why? Can't we just forget about that?"

She was trying to say no but her body was starting to react to the things he was doing to her. "Tommy," she moaned. Jude wish that they could forget about it, but, she thought as she pulled away from him, they couldn't. "Stop it, Tommy. You should know that we can't just forget about what happened."

"Jude," Tommy sighed. "I'm sorry about it but I don't think we need to talk about it. Can't we just forget about it," he asked again. What was Tommy doing? He knew that Jude was going to get mad at him but he went on. Maybe he was just scared that he needed her so much.

"I can't believe you, Tommy!" She stood up. "Do you want us to break up? Because if you do, just do it already," Jude shouted at him.

"No, Jude!" Tommy quickly walked over to her, "I don't want to break up with you."

"I think you do!" She pushed him away from her, "Or are you waiting for me to do it, huh? Are you not man enough to break up with me? I mean it has been four years since we've been dating and we haven't talked once about getting married!"

"Jude, that's not what's going on."

"Then what is it Tommy," she threw her hands up. "I don't understand why we're doing this."

"Doing what," Tommy asked.

"Avoiding the inevitable," she broke down. "This is breaking my heart, Tommy. _You're _breaking my heart." She took a step back as Tommy tried to give her a hug. "Maybe it's a good thing that my mom is going to make us do this, maybe it's a good that we're seeing each other's true colors."

"Jude, don't say that," he said as he followed Jude out of the room. "You know that it's not true."

"What's not true," Jude asked as she grabbed her car keys.

"We're not going to break up," his voice cracked as he replied brokenly.

She shook her head and shrugged, "We just might. I'm going to my parents' house, I need to figure some things out."

"Jude, wait," he said as she opened the door. Tommy turned her around and gave her a searing kiss, one that would leave her breathless. "I love you."

She nodded her head, "I love you, too," Jude breathed out. Her mind was still fuzzy and she could hardly walk straight because of that kiss. "Just let me think about everything. I'll see you tomorrow at my parents' house, alright?"

"Okay," he whispered as she walked out. There had been little doubts in his mind that Jude wouldn't pick him. But now, as he watched Jude leave their apartment, he wasn't so sure.

When Tommy went to Jude's parents' house in the morning things were a little different between him and Jude. She opened the door and Tommy's face brightened when he saw that it was her that answered. Tommy was hoping that Jude would jump into his arms and tell him that she would never do that again, but she didn't. He didn't even get a kiss! Tommy tried to kiss her but she moved her head so that he had kissed her cheek instead. He frowned and walked inside.

"So this is really happening," he asked Jude as he saw the cameras inside.

"Yeah, I guess." She avoided looking at him but when she finally did she noticed the dark circles under Tommy's eyes and gasped. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No, I couldn't. I kept thinking about what happened."

"I couldn't either, Tommy. I-," Jude stopped talking once she saw the makeup artist run over to Tommy. "I guess it's your turn, huh?"

"There you are! We need to get some makeup for you, too! Look at those bags," she said in disgust.

"Can I have a second with him first?" Jude pulled Tommy into the bathroom after the makeup artist gave her a nod. Jude sighed in content, here there were no cameras, here everything was fine. She gave Tommy a kiss. "If we can make it through this, then we can make it through anything."

"And I know we can, Jude," he said as he held her. "I love you, Jude."

She nodded, "I know."

There was a knock and the door and the makeup artist came in. "Makeup now, kissing later."

"Bye," Jude said to Tommy as he was dragged out. That was the last time Jude saw him before everyone gathered in the living room.

Jude and Tommy were sitting next to each other but not _with _each other. They sat several inches away from each other and wouldn't speak to each other.

Victoria noticed this and asked Stuart what was going on. "They have been fighting because of the show," he answered her.

"Oh," she frowned. She was guilty that Jude wasn't sitting in Tommy's lap like she always was when the four of them sat in the living room together. She was guilty that they wouldn't even look at each other because usually they couldn't take their eyes off the other. She was guilty because they looked lost without the other.

"Vicky," Stuart snapped her out of her thoughts, "the doorbell is ringing."

"Oh, right." She got up and walked towards the door trying to shake the guilt out of her head. Tommy was suppose to be the bad guy, not her. She was suppose to not trust him. "Hello, Jamie," she said as she opened the door. "How are you doing?"

"Great! Thanks for picking me," he walked inside.

Tommy rolled his eyes as pencil neck walked in. This was who was suppose to be replacing him?

Jude stood up and shook his hand, "Hi, I'm Jude."

"Hey, I'm Jamie." He kissed her hand, "You look beautiful."

_What? _Tommy thought, _only **he** could say that to her._

"Let's go." Jamie wanted to get out of here! He saw the look on Jude's boyfriend's face, it looked like he was going to kill him!

Tommy saw the cameras and was reminded of what was going on. "Hello," he said civilly and stood up. "I'm Tommy, Jude's boyfriend." Tommy shook his hand.

"Jamie," he said. "Well, Jude we should get going." Jamie put an arm around Jude's shoulders and brought her to the door.

She looked back at Tommy and saw how upset he was. "Wait one second," she said to Jamie. Jude ran into Tommy's arms. "Don't worry, Tommy." She rubbed her nose against his. "You don't need to worry."

"I know, Jude." He knew he didn't need to but there was still something inside him that wasn't so sure as she walked out the door.

By the time Jude was eating lunch with Jamie, she was bored out of her mind. Sure, he was funny sometimes and she could totally see him as her best friend but he could not replace Tommy!

He had taken her bowling and he was really bad, Jude had gotten some laughs at that. Jude was even better than him! But being here made Jude think of whenever she and Tommy would go bowling. He would help her bowl by wrapping his arms around her and guiding her arm with his own. He would sometimes kiss her neck... She sighed and brought her hand to her neck as she thought of him. She missed Tommy. She missed the playful flirting with him and kissing him. She wished they weren't fighting.

"Jude? Jude?" Jamie called for her.

"Huh? What," she snapped out of it. "Sorry."

"That's okay, you're not feeling this are you?"

"No, I'm sorry... I love my boyfriend," Jude said hoping Tommy would hear her. But, of course he wouldn't, they had probably turned off the camera once Jamie had broken her silence.

"Well, then, I guess we should go."

Jude shook her head, "please."

When Jude got back she ran inside and jumped into Tommy's arms. "Im-" _Sorry_. I'm sorry is what she wanted to say but the producer of the show pulled her away into the kitchen. She wanted to say that she never ever wanted to fight with him again and that she knew he believed in them!

"I'm sorry," she said. "But we have to interview you."

"I don't want to do an interview! I don't want to do this show! I just want Tommy!" She knew this would be the last chance she had to talk to Tommy before Jude would have to pick somebody. That somebody _would_ be him.

"Did anyone get that?" The producer asked. "That's going to make for some good TV!"

Jude's clenched her jaw. "Well make sure you get this: I love Tommy and nothing's going to stop us from being together! Not this show, not my mom no matter how much I care about her. So, let's get this next date over with so I can get him back." And with that Jude walked back into the living room. She saw Tommy waiting for her and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I heard that, Jude," Tommy kissed the crown of her head. "I heard everything," he stroked her check. "I'm sorry I ever doubted us, but I don't anymore. And I really mean it this time," Tommy kissed her.

"Jude, you're second date is here." Stuart interrupted them.

"Sorry," she turned around in Tommy's arms and looked at the man standing in the doorway.

"That's okay, dude." He walked in. "I'm Speid."

Jude tried to get out of Tommy's arms but he wouldn't let go. "Tommy," she giggled, "let go." Jude grabbed his arms and took them off her waist. "Hi Speid, I'm Jude."

"Well, Jude. Let's go paintballing, shall we?"

"Alright," Jude laughed as he hooked his arm around hers. Jude looked at Tommy, 'don't worry,' she mouthed out to him again.

He nodded his head and smiled at her, 'I know.'

Tommy knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but be jealous when he saw Speid making Jude laugh as he watched their date. _His _Jude. He wished he was the one making her laugh right now.

Victoria felt really guilty as she saw the hurt look on Tommy's face. "Are you okay, Tommy?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess," he sighed. Tommy shook his head when Jude got shot by the other team playing them. If that were him playing with Jude he wouldn't have let her get hit. "I just can't wait until she's mine again."

And with that Victoria trusted him. She knew that he wasn't cheating on Jude like she had always thought he was. She knew that he wasn't ever going to hurt Jude like she had always thought he would. Tommy wouldn't do all of those things because he loved Jude and as Victoria watched him looking at the TV she knew that Jude meant everything to him. "I'm sorry," she said. Tommy looked at her confused. "I shouldn't have put you two through this."

"No, I'm glad you did it," Tommy said honestly. "It's making me realize how much I need her. So, thank you."

"I should be thanking you. You've made her so happy. She loves you so much. I don't know why I ever doubted you."

He nodded and smiled at her. After that Tommy knew they were going to make it through this no matter what.

Jude smiled at Tommy as he, Spieid, and Jamie stood in front of her. She didn't take her eyes off him as she asked Jamie and then Speid to leave. The both of them were cool guys and she could see herself being real good friends with them, but neither of them could replace her Tommy. "Tommy," she announced him as her choice with a smile on her face. Jude giggled as Tommy swept her off her feet and spun her around. "I love you! And I trust that you believe in us," she looked at her mom, "I hope my mom does too after putting you through all of this."

"I do, honey! He loves you so much! And I realized that he's not going anywhere anytime soon."

Tommy smiled at her, "isn't that right Jude?"

She nodded and kissed him. "So can we go back to being us again? I don't want to fight anymore."

"No, we can't," Tommy sighed. "I hope you don't mind what I'm about to do, Mrs. Harrison."

"Vicky," Stuart knew what Tommy was reaching in his pocket for. "I think we should leave these two alone for a little bit." When they walked away he mouthed a 'good luck' to Tommy.

Tommy nodded at him and took Jude's hands, "I don't want to go back to being your boyfriend."

"What? Why," Jude asked feeling tears fill her eyes. "My mom said she trusts you and I thought we both wanted to get past this."

"Sh, Jude," Tommy stopped her with his lips. "I want to be more than your boyfriend. I want to move in a real house with you so we can start a family. I want to be yours forever. And you said if we can make it through this we can make it through anything... we can, Jude."

She took a ragged breath. Was he doing this? Was Tommy about to propose to her? "Tommy," she breathed out.

He put his hand on the back of her neck and pressed his forehead against hers. "Sh," his lips brushed hers as he spoke. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I need you. I'm not going to let the past couple of days get to me because I love you and I need you." Tommy pulled out the ring and showed it to Jude. "Will you be mine forever?"

Jude couldn't speak. She breathed in and out faster and faster. All she could hear was her heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears. She started to nod her head up and down again and again. "Yeah," Jude whispered. "Yes!" she spoke louder.

Tommy kissed her and slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you," he wiped the few tears that had escaped Jude's and his eyes.

"I love you, too, Tommy!" Jude leaped into his arms. "Finally," she whispered into his ear.

He laughed at her, "I know." Tommy kissed her again "Now what do you say we go home? We have a lot of catching up to do..." he rose his eyebrows up and down suggestively. It _had _been six days since they lasted shared a bed together...

Jude nodded her head and kissed him, "lots and lots."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
